1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing systems and methods, and recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses such as printers and multifunction peripherals installed in an office are set so as to be available only for users who have been given authority to operate the image forming apparatuses in advance. For example, there are image forming apparatuses that are available only for users who have registered accounts corresponding to the operation authority and are authenticated based on their accounts. Reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 2004-236348 and No. 2001-051915 for related art.